Un san valentín condenado
by Mizuki Kamira-chan
Summary: Flaky le quiere dar los chocolates de San valentín a su amado Flippy, pero lo que no sabe es que las cosas no saldrán como ella lo piensa... Sangre! :D FlippyxFlakyxFliqpy ...Entren y lean C: ACTUALIZACIONES PRONTO!


**Este san Valentín está condenado. **

**Espero que les guste, es FlippyxFlakyxFliqpy. **

**Disfruten ! :D**

* * *

_No me arrepiento de nada..._

* * *

Es día de San valentín. Todos andan caminando con sus parejas, excepto Flaky. El amor de su vida es un maniático asesino, y a la misma vez es un dulce caramelo. Ella nunca lo ha besado, y mucho menos, le ha dicho sus sentimientos. En este día de San Valentín, Flaky le queria dar un chocolate que ella misma preparó, y decirle sobre sus sentimientos.

Entonces Flaky tomó su celular y marcó el número de Flippy.

-¿Aló?-. Contesó una voz seria.

-¿Flippy?-. PReguntó Flaky tomando el chocolate que le había hecho.

-Ah... de nuevo eres tu..-. Dijo Flippy con un tono aburrido.

-Yo...¿Tienes algo para ahcer hoy?-. Preguntó Flaky emocionada.

-No-. Contestó Flippy.

-¿Entonces...podemos...?-. Dijo Flaky un poco nerviosa.

-Ni se te ocurra-. Contestó rápidamente Flippy.

-¿Entonces te puedo llevar algo a tu casa y luego me voy?-. Preguntó tristemente Flaky.

-Tsh-. Hizo Flippy con una mueca de molestia. -Que sea rápido...-. Terminó por decir Flippy.

-¡Me voy en seguida! ¡Gracias Flippy!-. Dijo Flaky cortando la llamada.

Rápidamente Flaky envolvió el chocolate que le habpia hecho a Flippy. Luego se cambió de ropa. Como era primavera, decidió ponerse unos shorts con un sweter de color beige que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. De bajo del sweter decidió ponerse una polera a tiritas de color negra.

-Ahora sí le dire...lo que siento..-. Se decía a si misma Flaky.

Por casualidad, la casa de Flaky y la de Flippy no quedaban tan lejos, solo quedaban a 3 cuadras de la casa de Flaky. Cuando Flaky iba caminando, se le ocurrió una idea, pero luego la desechó al ver que no era de su estilo partir una conversación de esa manera.

Ya llegando al edificio de Flippy, ella toca el timbre de su departamento. Esperó unos 3 minutos y Flippy le abrió la reja, luego tomó el ascensor hasta el piso 13 y buscó su departamento. Cuando llegó al departamento 132, tocó la puerta.

-Hola-. Dijo Flippy de mala gana abriendo la puerta.

-Hola Flippy... -. Lo saludó Flaky un poco nerviosa. -Perdona si te molesto... yo-. Alcanzó a decir Flaky ya que Flippy la tomó de la mano y la metió dentro de su departamento.

-Ahora siéntate-. Le dijo empujándola al sofá. -¿Qué me quieres dar?-. Le preguntó sentándose al frente de ella analizando lo que llevaba puesto. Por su lado, Flaky tambien estaba viendo lo que llevaba puesto. Tenía una camiseta blanca que se le apegaba al cuerpo, unos pantalones negros con una chaqueta de militar. Cuando flaky se dió cuenta que Flippy la estaba mirando, ella se sonrojó.

-Yo...¡toma!-. Le dijo Flaky entregándole un paquete de regalo. -Es...para tí...Feliz San valentín. Exclamó avergonzada.

-Mmmm-. Dijo Flippy. -Te estás sonrojando-. Le dijo a Flaky acercándose peligrosamente a su cara. -¿Quieres tu regalo?-. Le preguntó Flippy de una manera provocativa.

-ah...-. Alcanzó a decir Flaky cuando fué callada con un beso. Cuando Flaky se separó por falta de aire, Flippy decidió sentarse al lado de ella.

-Así que por esto viniste...Que sucia eres Flaky-. Dijo Flippy riendose.

-Pero si tu...-. Dijo Flaky, pero fué callada con otro beso. Esta vez Flippy se separó y se acercó a su oído y le susurró : Creo que tu regalo no se compara con lo que te tengo a ti...Flaky...

Al escuhar eso, Flaky se estremeció al lado de Flippy. Flippy pudo notarlo y decidió que era hora. Lentamente se empezó a acercar al cuello de Flaky y le pasó su lengua. Después acostó a Flaky en el sofá y el se puso encima de ella. Flaky al notar lo que estaba sucediendo, se sonrojó de sobre manera y empezó a faltarle el aire. Flippy no dejó de darle besos por su cuello, hasta que llegó a la zona de sus pechos.

-Sácate eso-. Le dijo Fllippy a Flaky señalando su sweter beige.

-Flippy... no creo que sea buena idea...-. Alcanzó a decir Flaky ya que fué callada con otro beso. Flippy por su lado, con su otra mano se quitó su chaqueta, quedando con la polera. Cuando se separaron, Flaky pudo ver lo musculosos brazos de Flippy.

-Levánta tus brazos-. Le ordenó Flippy. Flaky solo lo hizo, pero cuando Flippy se acercó a su cara para sacarle el sweter, Flaky se dió cuenta de que sus ojos ya no eran verdes, si no amarillos.

"O no..." Pensó Flaky.

-Flippy...ya no quiero seguir..-. Dijo Flaky con falta de aire.

-¿Segura?-. Le respondió Flippy pasando sus manos por sus pechos. Flaky solo se estremecía y se mordía el labio para no gemir. -Al parecer tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo-. Aclaró Flippy con una voz satánica.

-Yo...Flippy-. Susurró Flaky tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Te diviertes?, bueno, ahora viene la mejor parte, dulce mío-. Exclamó Flippy cruelmente. De su pantalón, abiró un bolsillo en el cual sacó una navaja. Flaky lo miraba con una cara horrorizada.

-¡Fliqpy!-. Gritó Flaky. -¡Ayudenme!-. Gritaba de nuevo. Flippy solo se reía y acercaba su cuchillo a las piernas de Flaky.

-Creo que este short está de más-. Dijo cortando el short de Flaky, quedando esta solo en ropa interior. Después de cortar el short, decidió pasar su cuchillo por sus piernas, haciendo que Flaky se retociera y soltara un suspiro, que para los oídos de Fliqpy, ese suspiro era un gemido.

-Creo que te gusta...¿Qué pasará si hago esto?-. Dijo Fliqpy pasando la punta de su navaja por la zona íntima de Flaky.

-Ahhhhh!-. Gritaba Flaky por el placer que Fliqpy le entregaba. -Fliqpy... ya...para...porfavor-. Le decía forcejeando.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya quieres terminar? Esto acaba de empezar..-. Dijo Fliqpy riéndose.

Flippy dejó la navaja en el sofá y besó apasionadamente a Flaky, ella solo correspondía ya que si ella hacía el mínimo intento por escapar, Fliqpy le tomaba las muñecas muy fuertemente. Mientras Fliqpy la besaba, tomó su navaja y la pasó por encima de la polera de Flaky. Ella solo gemía mientras se besaban. Luego, Fliqpy subió su navaja hasta el hombro de Flaky y se la enterró.

-¡Me duele!-. Gritó Flaky. -¡Que haz hecho!-.

-¿Sabías que te ves muy tierna cuando sufres?-. Le dijo Fliqpy en el oído de Flaky.

-¡Déjame!-. Gritó por ultima vez, pero Fliqpy le puso su mano sobre su boca.

-Si gritas de nuevo, te mato, ¿Nos entendemos?-. Le dijo Fliqpy riéndose.

-Si...-. Exclamó Flaky.

Fliqpy sacó la navaja de su hombro y la pasó por la mejilla de flaky aciendole un pequeño corte. Luego acercó su lengua al corte y bebió su sangre.

-Eres deliciosa, Flaky-. Exclamó Fliqpy lamiendose sus labios. -Ahora...-. Dijo entre risas. -Creo que debes decirme algo, ¿no?-.

-No me hagas daño...tengo miedo-. Dijo derramando unas lagrimas.

-¿Ah?-. Dijo extrañado. -Pensé que Flippy te gustaba-. Dijo en tre risas acariciándole su cara.

-Si...¡Me gusta Flippy! ¡No tú! ¡Mounstro!-. Gritó Flaky escupiéndole la cara.

-Ahora si te torturaré...-. Dijo Fliqpy enterrándole su navaja en todo el abdomen.

-Duele, duele ¡DUELE IMBÉCIL!-. Gritaba descontroladamente Flaky. -Para...-. Gritaba llorando.

-¿Duele?-. Dijo Flaqpy. -Jajaja ¿no te gusta? ¡Mira cuanta sangre!-. Exclamó Fliqpy mostrándole la sangre en sus manos. A penas Flaky vió la sangre, se desmalló quedando inconciente.

-Tsh-. Dijo Fliqpy. -Que aburrido-.

-Ah...¡mi cabeza!-. Gritaba Fliqpy. Sus ojos ya no eran amarillos, si no verdes.

-¿Flaky? O no.. ¡¿Que he hecho?-. Gritó Flippy levantandose de encima de Flaky.

-Flippy...Que alivio que eres tu...-. Susurró Flaky con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Flaky?-. Preguntó Flippy traumado. -¿¡Flaky!- Gritaba tocándole su cara.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-. Susurró Flaky.

-Si..-. Contestó tristemente Flippy.

-Elige...bésame...o mátame...-. Dijo finalmente Flaky.

Flippy abrió sus ojos rápidamente y no dudó en besarla.

-Llamaré a Splendid-. Dijo apurado. -Te pondrás bien-. Le aseguró Flippy.

-¿Aló?-. Dijo Flippy en su celular. -¡Splendid! ¡Herí a Flaky ¡Ven ahora!-.

Pasado unos minutos, alguien tocó la puerta del departamentoe de Flippy.

-¡Flippy!-. Dijo Splendid pegándole un puñetazo. -¡Imbécil!-. Dijo por ultima vez, hasta que vió a Flaky acostaba en el sofá.

-Ayudame a llevarla a un hospital-. Gritaba desesperado Flippy.

* * *

Les gustó? Si quieren una conti me avisan y la hago.. :D


End file.
